


Ведьма

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Witches, Постапокалипсис, пирокинез, синдром выжившего, страдания, счастливый конец, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Одиночка терпеть не может компанию, не просто так ей дано это прозвище. Но она все равно соглашается стать попутчицей пугливой Ведьмы, раз уж та обещала заплатить.





	1. Одиночка

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8246210/20997767#part_content опубликовано также здесь.

Далеко-далеко на смазанном горизонте сливались небо и море в единое марево. Вверху голубое небо было спокойно и ровно: высокое-высокое, оно раскинулось над головой, растянулось чистейшим полотном. Оно неподвижным и монументальным куполом накрывало землю, как щит или барьер, мешающий сбежать из этого гниющего мертвого мира, уничтоженного взрывом столетия назад. Солнце играло бликами на волнах, прикасалось к ним своим мимолетным лучом и отпускало, будто насмехаясь.   
  
Внизу море жило и бурлило, дышало, находилось в постоянном движении, качалось. Бесконечное и древнее, оно словно тянулось вверх, желая лизнуть волнами высокие своды, слиться с небом, стать с ним единым целым, какими они были когда-то давным-давно: до ауры, до людей, до всего мира. Его волны накатывали на берег, тянущийся и тянущийся вправо и влево, а от всего остального мира этот пляж отделялся отвесными скалами, и только узкая скользкая тропа соединяла море и тот мир, что распростерся далеко на север.   
  
Песок был грязно-мутно-желтым, а редкие торчащие из него палочки выбелились за месяцы, годы, десятилетия безмятежно накатывающих волн. Это место казалось безжизненным и пустым, и только песок, да вода, да небо нашли здесь свой вечный приют.   
  
Здесь и намека на присутствие людей не было. Сюда никто не приходил десятилетиями.   
  
Только одна женщина стояла, смотря на скользкую тропу, думая о том, что, может, где-то за морем есть что-то еще.   
  
Она отвернулась от воды и пошла на север, откуда только только-только вернулась.   
  
Палаточный лагерь стоял у высоких городских стен, которые едва заметно мерцали на солнце. Барьерная магия еще держалась, пусть и истончилась за десятилетия, и неизвестно, сколько она еще будет удерживать ауру. За магические стены горожане не совались. Глупцы, до смерти боявшиеся ауры и измененных, спрятались в своей незапертой золотой клетке и были уверены, что они лучше всего остального мира, раз спят под крышами в теплых кроватях.  
  
Одиночка — высокая женщина лет сорока, закутанная в многослойную одежду — обогнула двух пьянчуг, которые вывалились, сцепившись, из шумного трактира под раскатистый смех тех, кто остался внутри. Одиночка лишь краем глаза глянула на дерущихся массивных женщин, фыркая, внезапно ощутив себя… в родном месте. Не дома, конечно: дома у нее не было и быть не могло, но были места и моменты, к которым она все же была привязана. Трактир, принадлежащий Стае, был одним из таких. Одиночка почти любила его пьяные крики, запах еды и выпивки, вечную оживленность. Женщины здесь веселились, отдыхали, впитывая счастье этого островка мира и жизни, а потом выбегали на Пустошь и терялись там: кто на пару дней, кто на годы. А потом они неизменно возвращались, приходили и уходили, уходили и приходили.  
  
Одиночка была из тех, кто пропадал на годы. Но она неизменно возвращалась. Это место манило ее своей особенной атмосферой остатка чего-то нормального и живого в этом мире. Здесь были те, кого она могла назвать хорошими знакомыми, даже в какой-то степени подругами. Здесь она могла поесть нормальной еды, выпить чего-то такого, от чего обычного человека тут же не вывернет, потравить байки, а потом уйти снова, ни перед кем не отчитываясь, всем чужая и далекая.  
  
Она была известной персоной здесь, ее появление неизменно вызывало интерес присутствующих, но никого и никогда Одиночка не подпускала к себе близко. Другие женщины уносились на Пустошь в компаниях, шумных и диких. Так было веселее и безопаснее.  
  
Одиночка же всегда была одна. Ей было проще так: заботиться лишь о себе, жить своим темпом, ни под кого не подстраиваясь.  
  
Ее оттого так и прозвали.  
  
Одиночка на свою жизнь не жаловалась.  
  
Одиночка мазнула взглядом по вывеске: трактир назывался «Пьяная Стая», что никакого доверия не вызывало. Горожане и остатки Инквизиции боялись измененных, а уж стоило им собраться в одну кучу, так и вовсе обычные люди ожидали еще одного апокалипсиса.  
  
По официальной версии апокалипсис был местью истребляемых ведьм, однако, кто знает, может, просто парочка вусмерть пьяных колдуний не так махнула рукой, вместо пинты пива наколдовав этот новый съехавший с оси мир.  
  
Она зашла в трактир и сняла свою широкополую шляпу, тут же услышав, как слегка притихли разговоры. Полной тишины, однако, не наступило: местные женщины еще знали о понятиях приличия. Волна шума спала, но тут же накатила вновь, поднялась до привычных высот, и Одиночка кивнула, здороваясь с присутствующими, а потом прошла вперед.  
  
Женщина, сидевшая за центральным столом, вскинула руку и махнула Одиночке.  
  
— Рада видеть тебя, — сказала она, некрасиво улыбнувшись. Ее лицо, рассеченное точно надвое рваным шрамом, исказилось и стало выглядеть еще неприятнее. Одиночка кивнула и слитным движением села на лавку, оправляя плащ и складывая шляпу возле себя. — Сколько зим…  
  
— Полторы, — бросила Одиночка с усмешкой, оглядывая свою собеседницу.  
  
Ее звали Волчицей: она была главой Стаи, и Одиночка понятия не имела, сколько же ей лет. Волчица, казалось, совсем не менялась, даже шрам этот был и тогда, когда Одиночка только познакомилась с ней уже как больше двадцати лет назад. Сухое жесткое лицо Волчицы, казалось, застыло во времени, навсегда осталось таким. В этом было что-то особенное, тоже что-то родное, что Одиночке нравилось в этой женщине.  
  
— Хочешь есть? Пить? Я угощу тебя.  
  
От еды и выпивки Одиночка никогда бы не отказалась, а горячее мясо безумно приятно пахло, источая легкий дымок. Только с печи…  
  
— Полгода ничего нормального не ела, — сообщила Одиночка с легкой усмешкой, жадно облизывая губы и стягивая с рук плотные перчатки, складывая их на шляпу. Волчица лишь приподняла уголок обветренных потрескавшихся губ, грубых даже на вид.  
  
— Где ты моталась?  
  
Одиночка притянула к себе тарелку, принюхиваясь, но первым делом отпила из большой кружки. Мед, чистый, не измененный аурой, сладко осел на языке, и стало как-то легче дышать.  
  
— Я пыталась дойти до Башни.  
  
Волчица приподняла брови, и сидевшие неподалеку женщины, услышавшие Одиночку, притихли, но не замолчали совсем, соблюдая еще некие приличия. Их голоса стали тише, они будто чуть пригнулись к столешницам, пытаясь за собственным голосом расслышать Одиночку. Никто из измененных никогда не доходила до Башни. Ходили слухи лишь об одной, в определенных кругах считавшейся Первой, видевшей Башню. И вот теперь Одиночка заявляет, что помышляла дойти до нее.  
  
— И? — переспросила Волчица, тоже заинтригованная и с усмешкой заметившая всеобщий интерес.  
  
— Не дошла.  
  
Интерес тут же пропал.  
  
По помещению будто пронесся всеобщий выдох, заставивший Одиночку коротко засмеяться, и женщины вернулись к своим обсуждениям.  
  
— Ты разве смогла ее найти?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Волчица неопределенно хмыкнула.  
  
Одиночка опустила взгляд тарелку и заинтересовалась едой.  
  
Некоторое время Волчица молчала, отпивая из своей кружки, а потом заговорила о всякой чепухе, делясь последними новостями, жалуясь на обнаглевших чистых и миролюбиво разглядывая Одиночку.  
  
Та слушала, ела, растягивая удовольствие, думая о том, что, возможно, стоит задержаться тут чуть на подольше. Отъесться немного, а потом уже уйти опять: в какой-нибудь новый клочок их агонизирующего рвущегося мира, может, встретить Некрос и вновь разойтись, забыть о ней, приведшей Одиночку к Стае, еще на несколько лет. Одиночка не особо скучала по ней, по этой странной Первой (Одиночка не знала, действительно ли она Первая или так просто говорят, но причин не верить этим слухам у нее не было), но редким встречам была по-своему рада.  
  
— Кстати. — Волчица хлопнула себя по лбу, будто только что-то вспомнила, и сунула руку в карман. Одиночка к тому моменту уже доела и пыталась ковыряться в зубах короткими ногтями. Волчица вытащила из кармана свободных штанов смятую маленькую бумажку, пробежалась по ней взглядом и протянула Одиночке.  
  
— Что это? — Одиночка приподняла брови, поспешно вытерла руки и взяла листочек, зажав его между двумя пальцами.  
  
— Недели полторы назад сюда приходила женщина.  
  
Одиночка оборвала ее неопределенным хмыканьем. Как будто был другой вариант.  
  
— Она говорила, что ей нужно сопровождение до той самой Башни, до которой ты почти дошла. Девчонки тут всполошились, но никто так и не решился пойти на это дело. А ты… я думаю, ты можешь.  
  
— Сопровождение? Начерта ей?  
  
— Я не задавала лишних вопросов. — Волчица пожала плечами. — Она не из Стаи, вообще черт знает откуда, — она еще понизила голос, — мне показалось, она даже не измененная.  
  
— Чего? А кто тогда? — Одиночка нахмурилась, читая неаккуратный мелкий почерк: «Найдешь меня на севере Круга в конце не заросшей тропинки-ответвления от главной дороги. Обещаю хорошую плату. Ведьма».  
  
— Я думаю, она… ну, из ведьм.  
  
— Неужели? — хохотнула Одиночка. — Ее имя очень красноречивое.  
  
Волчица фыркнула и покачала головой.  
  
— Я серьезно. Мне так показалось. В общем, ты подумай над этим. Вдруг заинтересуешься.  
  
Одиночка опять посмотрела на записку от Ведьмы и подумала о том, что если она действительно ведьма, то посмотреть на нее было бы интересно. С внутренним смятением Одиночка вспомнила, как когда-то она состояла в рядах Инквизиции, истребляющей последние напоминания о ведьмах и пытающихся поддерживать расколотый надвое мир. Те времена своей жизни Одиночка предпочитала в шутку про себя называть темными и старалась вспоминать и думать про них поменьше.  
  
— Я подумаю, — бросила Одиночка и сунула листик в свой рюкзак не глядя.  
  
Волчица кивнула, перебрала пальцами по столешнице и подозвала уборщицу, чтобы та забрала посуду и вытерла со стола. Одиночка без особого интереса проследила за ее молодыми руками и скользнула взглядом выше — на худое не тронутое еще аурой лицо. Одиночка ее раньше не видела. Похоже, из новоприбывших.  
  
— Останешься ночевать? — Волчица склонила голову вбок.  
  
— Я так отвыкла от кроватей, что не думаю, что смогу на такой заснуть, — усмехнулась Одиночка в ответ и встала, хватая шляпу и перчатки. — Но пока уходить далеко не буду. Чуть позже, может, проверю эту Ведьму.  
  
Волчица улыбнулась своей неприятной, но теплой улыбкой, казавшейся порой материнской, и встала тоже, чтобы проводить Одиночку.  
  
Провожаемые взглядами, они вышли на улицу. Пьяницы уже разбрелись, после них осталась примятая трава. Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту.  
  
Таверна была здесь единственным деревянным зданием. Вокруг был разбит палаточный лагерь.  
  
— От кроватей-то ты отвыкла, — сказала Волчица, смотря на одну из бледно-желтых палаток. Возле нее сидели две пожилые женщины, у одной из них была совсем седая короткая коса, а вторая сидела в косынке. Они перебирали какие-то травы. Волчица кивнула им приветственно, и Одиночка кивнула тоже. Женщины лишь коротко посмотрели на них. Дожившие до таких почтенных лет на Пустоши заслуживали особенного уважения. — Но в палатке необязательно будет кровать.  
  
Одиночка посмотрела на потемневшее вечернее небо. С горизонта потихоньку ползли тучи, но пока не было понятно, будет ли дождь.  
  
— К себе приглашаешь?  
  
— Ну, этого я не говорила.  
  
Одиночка засмеялась.  
  
— С другой стороны, куда тебя еще.  
  
Одиночка хмыкнула.  
  
— А Немая меня не покусает?  
  
Волчица засмеялась громко и развязно. Упоминание Немой всегда необъяснимо поднимало ей настроение и делало голос и улыбку будто мягче.  
  
— Я прослежу. Если что — подставлю руку, чтобы она кусала меня.  
  
Одиночка фыркнула. Немая ее недолюбливала. Отчего-то. Может, ревновала почему-то. Может, как-то уловила в голове Одиночки некрасивую мысль и составила о ней не лучшее впечатление. Одиночке, впрочем, не было дела до того, что Немой она не нравится. Главное, чтобы не била. Она пусть и была на вид кроткой и спокойной, но способность заставить корчиться от боли без прикосновений определенно впечатляла и вынуждала два раза подумать, прежде чем делать.  
  
Волчица подвела ее к своему шатру. Он был большим, «многокомнатным» и предназначенным для длительного проживания. Волчице приходилось подолгу оставаться на одном месте. Кажется, за последние годы она вообще не вылезала из лагеря. Одиночка, конечно, не осуждала, да и обвинить Волчицу в мягкотелости было нельзя.  
  
Шкуры, из которых шатер сделан, были тяжелыми настолько, что их не трепал сильный ветер. Волчица пропустила Одиночку, отодвинув штору, бывшую вместо двери.  
  
Внутри царил приятный полумрак, было уютно и тепло. Первым был небольшой «зал», в противоположных углах которого находились проемы в две другие комнаты. Пол был устлан шкурами, так что Одиночке пришлось разуться и оставить обувь у входа. Волчица разулась тоже, очень шумно шурша одеждой, и на звук вышла Немая.  
  
Немая была похожа на ласку. Она была тонкая, маленькая, с маленькими широко посаженными глазами и маленьким же ртом. Ее короткие белые волосы пусть и были приглажены назад, но все равно торчали. Немая казалась безобидной и выглядела младше своих лет. У нее не было видимых шрамов, которые прибавили бы к ее возрасту.  
  
Только взгляд у нее был очень тяжелым. Одиночке не нравилось, когда Немая смотрела на нее в упор. Ее взгляд всегда ощущался физически. Лип к коже.  
  
Одиночка скомкано с ней поздоровалась. Немая в ответ кивнула, смотря спокойно, но все равно с каким-то затаенным раздражением.  
  
— Она переночует тут, — сказала Волчица коротко, и раздражение в глазах Немой перестало быть таким уж затаенным. Одиночку это не смущало, но слегка нервировало. Она всякий раз волновалась, что Немая лезет ей в голову и копается там. Иначе с чего ей так раздражаться.  
  
Немая кивнула опять, а потом вернулась в «комнату», из которой вышла.  
  
— Не укусила? — усмехнулась Волчица, посмотрев на Одиночку. Та мотнула головой.  
  
Волчица проводила ее во вторую «комнату». Она была меньше зала в два раза, тесная, но приятная. У тяжелой тканевой «стены» находилась лежанка.  
  
— Располагайся, — сказала она и вышла, оставив ее одну.  
  
Волчица пошла к себе. Немая сидела за маленьким столиком, пытаясь уложить торчащие волосы. У Волчицы все не доходили руки заменить треснутое зеркало, закрепленное на столе: его, правда, еще купить надо. Немая же не жаловалась, но какой-то укор все равно витал в воздухе.  
  
— И с чего ты ее так не любишь? — усмехнулась Волчица, садясь на постель, скрестив ноги. Постель представляла собой обширную груду сваленных вместе одеял. Кое-что было сшито самостоятельно, а кое-что — куплено в Городе, так что сидеть было даже мягко.  
  
Немая только бесцветными глазами взглянула в ответ.  
  
 — Ты как будто меня ревнуешь.  
  
Немая беззвучно засмеялась. Аура отобрала у нее возможность не только говорить, но и издавать какие-либо звуки вообще. Иногда это выглядело жутко, но Волчица уже привыкла. А Немой порой нравилось пугать новоприбывших.  
  
Не было в ее вечном молчании ничего трогательного. Ничего болезненного и тоскливого — тоже. И это было лучше всего. Волчице нравились люди, принимающие то, что дает им новая жизнь. Немая была из таких. Она шутила, что и до того была немногословна и не особо-то любила говорить. Аура лишь избавила ее от необходимости отвечать на настырные вопросы. И когда она рассказала об этом, в ее глазах не было и намека на то, что это ложь.  
  
Волчица, наверное, в тот момент в нее и влюбилась.  
  
Немая села рядом, согнув колени и сложив на них руки. Она улыбалась, расслабленно опустив плечи.  
  
Молча они посидели немного, а потом Волчица обняла ее, притянула к себе и вынудила привалиться к своей груди.  
  
Немая послушно поддалась. Она закрыла глаза, доверчиво склоняя к Волчице голову, и тут же та ощутила, как раздвинулись границы собственных ощущений: теплые призрачные пальцы коснулись изнутри черепной коробки, а голос в голове отозвался:  
  
«Я не ревную».  
  
— Тогда в чем дело?  
  
«Просто так».  
  
На следующее утро Одиночка очень рано вышла из шатра. Она окинула палаточный городок взглядом: женщины, его населявшие, еще спали. Только у ручья за таверной возились несколько девушек, кажется, стирая. Городские стены в рассвете не казались такими уродливыми как обычно.  
  
— Эй, дочка, — окликнула Одиночку старуха, сидевшая у одного из шатров. Одиночка остановилась, посмотрев на нее. Это была одна их тех, кого она видела вчера — та, что была с косой. Сейчас ее волосы были распущены и удивительно длинными: они лежали на плече, и старуха методично расчесывала их гребнем. — Принеси воды, будь добра.  
  
Одиночка не стала отнекиваться.  
  
Она сходила в таверну, где ей в кружку плеснули чистой воды, и потом вернулась к старухе.  
  
Лицо женщины было сухим и покрыто сеточкой морщин, за каждой из которых крылась история, долгая-долгая жизнь. Одиночка смотрела на эти морщины и с сожалением думала о том, что никогда не узнает и крохи о жизни этой старухи. Никто никогда не узнает. История уйдет вместе с ней, истлеет.  
  
Всякая история кончается. Порой (чаще всего) она обрывается многоточием, на самом интересном месте, но этой старухе повезло. В своей жизни она поставит жирную уверенную точку.  
  
Одиночка села возле нее и протянула ей кружку с водой. Сухая старческая рука тут же крепко сжала ее, не дрожа.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила старуха, сделав глоток.  
  
Одиночка представилась.  
  
Старуха хмыкнула и протянула руку. Одиночка ее пожала.  
  
— Искра, — представилась старуха.  
  
Одиночка кивнула.  
  
— Ну, или была когда-то Искрой, — старуха хрипло засмеялась, делая еще глоток. Капля воды потекла по морщинистому подбородку. — Старость даже дары ауры не обходит стороной.  
  
— Зато ты дожила до нее, — сказала Одиночка. Старуха с ухмылкой кивнула.  
  
— Ты, говорят, та самая, что хотела дойти до Башни? — спросила Искра. Одиночка кивнула.  
  
— Я не нашла к ней путь, — призналась она. — Слышала, что, дескать, на востоке, да только… а, черти что, не понять.  
  
— Говорят, только ведьмы знали, как добраться до Башни, — сказала Искра. — Был у них секрет, который они никогда никому не раскрывали даже под пытками.  
  
— Что ж такого в этой Башне, — пробормотала Одиночка задумчиво. Для нее Башня была лишь еще одним древним строением, артефактом прошлого, стоящим так далеко, что, может, там и осталось что-то ценное, что можно было бы стащить, а потом очень дорого продать. Ведьминское наследие очень высоко ценилось у торговок.  
  
Искра пожала плечами.  
  
— Оттуда ведь взорвалось.  
  
— Так это было-то почти полтора века тому назад. Тут не вспомнишь, что двадцать лет назад творилось, — Одиночка хмыкнула, — что уж о сотне говорить.  
  
Искра хмыкнула и почти беззубо улыбнулась.  
  
Одиночка окинула взглядом палаточный городок, щуря глаза. Да уж, Волчица и ее люди явно без дела не сидели. Когда Одиночку привели сюда двадцать лет назад, городок был гораздо меньше, палатки выглядели так себе. А сейчас здесь и кузницей обзавелись, и трактир перестроили, женщин тут сильно прибавилось.  
  
Одиночке рассказывали, что Стаю собрала вокруг себя мать Волчицы. Ее когда-то прозвали Всадницей. Первая в мире, оседлавшая дракона! Одиночка бы никогда в жизни не поверила, если бы ей не показали самое настоящее драконово седло, которое — сразу было видно — сильно отличалось от лошадиного. Сама Волчица, насколько Одиночка знала, стала одной из немногих родившихся за пределами городских стен. Ей посчастливилось не просто родиться без всяких уродств и болезней, не просто выжить, но и вырасти в сильную и волевую женщину, способную вести за собой.  
  
Мать бы ей гордилась.  
  
Кто был отцом Волчицы, Одиночка не знала. Но этот мужчина наверняка должен был обладать какими-то неординарными данными, раз мало того, что привлек к себе измененную, так эта измененная еще и легла с ним в постель.  
  
За пределами городских стен почти не рождаются дети. Во-первых, не всякой измененной посчастливится встретить здесь мужчину: по какой-то причине аура в основном их не изменяет, а убивает. Во-вторых, какая измененная в здравом уме согласится на беременность в таких условиях, особенно учитывая то, что девять месяцев. вполне вероятно, окажутся потрачены впустую: дети рождаются либо мертвыми, либо с уродствами, либо слишком слабыми, чтобы прожить хотя бы неделю. Из тех единиц, что рождаются в ауре, еще меньшее количество доживает до зрелости.  
  
Волчице, вот, повезло.  
  
Может, кто-то и считал, что это сомнительный дар свыше. Одиночка же, ровно как и сама Волчица, считала, что все это страшная упертость и грамотные действия родительницы.  
  
— Ладно, Искра, пойду я, — сказала Одиночка, встала и опустила шляпу себе на голову. — Долгих лет.  
  
Искра прищурила мутные, наверняка очень плохо видевшие глаза.  
  
— Долгих. Не умри.  
  
Одиночка кивнула ей, не пряча улыбку, и пошла своей дорогой.  
  
Она ушла недалеко от палаточного городка. Проигнорировав дороги и тропы, Одиночка пошла прямо по лесу со странно извивающимися стволами деревьев, и она не ожидала встретить здесь кого-либо. Но очень скоро она вышла к угасающему костру и застыла. Кто-то был здесь совсем недавно, наверняка другая измененная (чистые никогда не подходили так близко к Стае), но…  
  
— Чего застыла?  
  
Голос — тихий, шелестящий — раздался со спины, и Одиночка выхватила Огнедышащую — название пафосное, конечно, но представляло оружие простую зачарованную трубу, нужную ей для концентрации энергии. Она развернулась и размахнулась, едва не ударив стоящую позади женщину. Та даже не шелохнулась. Смотрела своими бесцветными стеклянными глазами. Открытое белое лицо представляло зрелище малоприятное. Застывшее во времени, в юности, оно выглядело, тем не менее, страшно. Это была мертвая юность: такая бывает у только-только начавших жить и поцеловавшихся со смертью в двадцать лет. Под кожей были сплошные кости, она плотно обтягивала череп. Женщина перед Одиночкой была старше ее в два или два с половиной раза, если не еще больше. Лицо оставалось молодым, но далеко не красивым. Залатанная на много раз кожа, огромное количество швов, бледность, растекшиеся бесцветные радужки глаз. Редкие волосы были стянуты в тугой хвост, выглядели так, будто не знали воды уже несколько лет.  
  
Некрос была похожа на туманное утро, когда знаешь, что весь день будет промозглый и неприятный. Одиночка смотрела на нее и видела этот туман в ее мертвых глазах: такие мутные глаза бывают у трупов.  
  
Трупом Некрос и была.  
  
— Некрос! — выплюнула Одиночка недовольно, взмахивая Огнедышащей. — Дура. Если бы я тебя ударила, ты бы легла и не встала.  
  
— Не страшно, — Некрос пожала плечами. Ее голос прозвучал спокойно, мертво, неприятно. Одиночка знала, что не страшно. Некрос бы не почувствовала. Она уже несколько десятков лет не знает, что такое боль. Физическая, по крайней мере. Неясно, что у этой женщины с мертвыми глазами и застывшим лицом на уме… и внутри. Души у нее давно нет. Слилась с этим гниющим телом.  
  
Они познакомились очень и очень давно, тогда от Некрос не несло мертвечиной настолько сильно. Аура заставила ее тело гнить так медленно, как это только возможно, но все равно гниль постепенно сжирала ее изнутри. Еще несколько десятков лет и, наверное, от нее останется лишь кожа и кости. Некрос повезет, если она утратит способность думать раньше, чем это произойдет.  
  
Их свел случай. Одиночка была еще юна, она только-только вырвалась из рядов чистых, едва спасшись от смерти из-за пробудившегося дара.  
  
Лет двадцать назад ей повстречался труп. Громадная дохлая мантикора лежала посреди пожухлого поля. Вокруг вились мухи, были видны следы чьих-то зубов. Следы разложения проглядывали очень четко, туша лежала там уже давно. Одиночка тогда подумала, что сможет содрать остатки шкуры, забрать ее ребра и потом сбагрить все это торгашкам.  
  
Но мантикора вдруг шевельнулась и поднялась.  
  
Тварь встала, пошатнулась, посмотрела на застывшую в самом настоящем ужасе Одиночку с абсолютным безразличием и умиротворением. Ее сморщенная человеческая морда превратилась в застывшую маску. Сквозь дыры в теле видны были кости. Когда тварь сделала несколько шагов вперед, из ее распоротого брюха вывалились внутренности, но мантикора не обратила на это никакого внимания.  
  
Одиночку, видевшую еще не слишком многое, вырвало на траву.  
  
Потом она решила, что пора бы уходить отсюда: когда мертвый зверь встает на ноги — это явно к неприятностям.  
  
На нее вдруг дохнуло страшным запахом гнили, а сзади над самым ухом раздалось: «Занимательно, правда?».  
  
От неожиданности Одиночка полыхнула моментально в инстинктивном порыве защититься.  
  
В тот же день Одиночка, кое-как потушив свою одежду и стряхнув остатки волос, бровей и ресниц, узнала, что ее зовут Некрос.  
  
Уже после она услышала много-много историй, сидя в нескольких метрах от нее и часто прикрывая нос и рот платком, чтобы не чувствовать запаха. Еще чуть позже Некрос отвела ее к Стае. Но Одиночка возвращалась к отшельнице, чтобы послушать еще историй. Когда Некрос говорила, ее голос всегда звучал ровно, глаза и лицо не выражали ничего.  
  
Таких историй не становилось меньше, они не переставали быть интересными, но Одиночка стала наведываться все реже и реже. Некрос перемещалась все дальше и дальше, их встречи стали редкими и случайными.  
  
— Оставайся, — сказала Некрос. — Я могу рассказать тебе историю.  
  
— Я уже наслушалась.  
  
— Мне нравилось, когда ты слушала.  
  
Одиночке показалось, в глазах у Некрос что-то мелькнуло.  
  
— Впрочем, кое-что ты мне можешь рассказать.  
  
Одиночка сказала это и присела в отдалении от костра и Нерос, чтобы не задыхаться от запаха, но он все равно долетал до нее, тошнотворный и оседающий на корне языка.  
  
— Ты помнишь ведьм? — спросила Одиночка.  
  
— Это было полтора века назад, — сказала Некрос спокойно и тихо.  
  
— Но помнишь?  
  
Некрос изобразила вздох. Дышать ей было не нужно.  
  
— Помню, — ответила она. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Волчица сказала, что к Стае приходила какая-то женщина, назвавшаяся Ведьмой. Волчице показалось, что это ведьма и есть.  
  
— Но ведьм перебили, — ответила Некрос. — А те, что были живы, исчезли после взрыва. Я была там, я видела это.  
  
Одиночка помолчала.  
  
— Ты была там?  
  
— Когда-то я была рядовой в войсках тогда еще Инквизиции, — сказала Некрос задумчиво. Одиночка удивленно посмотрела на нее: Некрос никогда об этом не говорила, хотя рассказывала она очень и очень много историй.  
  
— Но может ли быть так, что хоть одна из ведьм выжила?  
  
Некрос пожала плечами.  
  
— Сто пятьдесят лет назад в мире, котором я знала, смерть означала смерть. Но вот она я, перед тобой, полтора века спустя. Поэтому ничего нельзя отрицать. Кажется, еще немного — и солнце начнет вставать на западе, а не на востоке. И этому вряд ли кто-то удивится. Ты пойдешь встретиться с той ведьмой?  
  
Одиночка, подумав немного, кивнула.  
  
— Ну, а что я потеряю, в конце концов?  
  
— Ты не любишь компанию, — ответила Некрос.  
  
— Ой, да подумаешь. Мне за нее заплатят, так что тут сложного?  
  
Некрос больше ничего не ответила. Одиночка не стала задерживаться у нее, она встала, кивнула ей на прощание и пошла дальше.  
  
Чтобы как-то сориентироваться, Одиночка вышла на главную дорогу, а потом, следуя сухой инструкции от Ведьмы, свернула с нее.  
  
Среди разросшихся деревьев и заросших тропинок виднелись обглоданные огнем и природой скелеты домов, торчали кирпичные печные трубы и сгнившие деревянные каркасы. Одиночка походила вокруг и потеряла всякий интерес, поняв, что точно не найдет здесь ничего ценного. Скоро она вышла к единственному дому, который на фоне всех остальных был очень целым и — видно было — жилым.  
  
Одиночка поднялась на скрипящее крыльцо ветхой прямоугольной лачуги с покосившейся крышей и постучала в дверь.  
  
Ей открыли не сразу. Одиночке казалось, что ее долго разглядывали прежде.  
  
Дверь открыла неопрятного вида женщина, хлопнув ей о стену. Она нахмурилась, став прищуром похожей на недовольного филина. Ее короткие грязно-медные волосы в беспорядке лежали на голове, падали на лицо, кончиками щекоча подбородок, большие широко посаженные глаза отливали той же медью, и сама женщина, казалось, пригибалась к земле, будто готова была или броситься наутек, или когтями вцепиться Одиночке в глаза. При этом у нее на лице была россыпь очаровательных солнечных веснушек, что плохо вязалось с настороженностью и нервозностью.  
  
Одиночка достала из кармана бумажку и сунула ее женщине.  
  
Та взяла ее и опасливо опустила взгляд, будто думала, что если Одиночка исчезнет из поля ее зрения, то сразу же последует убийство.  
  
— Ведьма, я полагаю, — бросила Одиночка, и та сразу выпрямилась и провела ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их. Она сразу стала будто на десяток лет моложе и уставилась на Одиночку ржавой медью глаз.  
  
— Ведьма. А ты?  
  
— Зови меня Одиночкой.  
  
Ведьма пошевелила челюстью и шагнула назад и вбок, пропуская Одиночку в халупу.  
  
Дом был обставлен бедно. Под низким потолком висели какие-то травы. Пришлось снять шляпу, чтобы не задевать их постоянно. В левом углу напротив двери стоял трухлявый стол, в правом — низкая кровать, наверняка очень скрипучая. Через окна — одно над столом, другое над кроватью — на пол ложились столбы света, в которых лениво качались пылинки. Пахло сухим деревом и душистыми травами. Было хоть и убого, но странно уютно из-за запахов и этого света. Пару ночей Одиночка бы здесь провела, а это уже о многом говорило.  
  
— Значит, ты согласна меня провести?  
  
— Иначе бы я не пришла.  
  
Ведьма кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Одиночка окинула ее взглядом.  
  
Ведьма сутулилась.  
  
— Могу я спросить, откуда такая тяга к приключениям?  
  
Одиночка хмыкнула и пожала плечами:  
  
— Люблю путешествовать.  
  
Ведьма посмотрела на нее как-то нехорошо, качнула головой и ничего на это не ответила.  
Она потянулась к пучку трав под потолком. У ее сухих рук были длинными пальцы с сильно выступающими костяшками и сухожилиями и очень короткими ногтями. Одиночка засмотрелась, потом поймала себя на этом и поскорее одернулась.  
  
— Ладно, тогда я соберусь… очень быстро, — Ведьма окинула взглядом свое жилище. Одиночка догадывалась, что вещей у нее немного. — И тогда мы отправимся.  
  
— Дорогу-то знаешь?  
  
Ведьма взглянула на нее так, будто это был вопрос на уровне «почему трава зеленая?».  
  
— Конечно знаю.  
  
Одиночка хмыкнула.  
  
— Не принимай близко к сердцу.  
  
Ведьма отвернулась от нее и взялась собирать немногочисленные вещи. Одиночка не стала ей мешать, лишь задумчиво разглядывала сухую тонкую фигуру, явно не привыкшую к долгим путешествиям и компании.  
  
— Сколько идти до этой твоей Башни?  
  
Ведьма едва заметно напряглась и пожала плечами.  
  
— Континент очень изрезан, — сказала она тихо. — Придется много петлять, напрямую никак не пройти. Из-за этого идти придется достаточно долго… Я думаю.  
  
— Ты думаешь?  
  
— В последний раз я была у Башни, когда была ребенком. Это было очень и очень давно.  
  
Одиночка вздохнула и притихла, больше не мешая Ведьме собираться. Та торопилась, будто смущаясь тому, что за ней следят. Она достала небольшую сумку из-под кровати, сильно встряхнула ее и смешно чихнула от пыли.


	2. Chapter 2

Одиночка так отвыкла от компании. Последний раз не одна так далеко она ходила… лет двадцать тому назад.  
  
С Ведьмой она шла уже третий день, а привыкнуть не могла. Сначала даже не пыталась подстроиться под чужой шаг, а в первый день они и вовсе шли почти порознь. Ведьма не возмущалась, но ее взгляд сверлил Одиночку между лопаток. Ту это напрягало, вызывало желание постоянно оборачиваться, но она терпела.  
  
Сейчас же они шли почти бок о бок, пусть Одиночка и чуть впереди. Они не разговаривали, слышались лишь шаги да сбитое шумное дыхание Ведьмы. Она, похоже, не привыкла к дальним переходам. Или не привыкла идти так быстро. У Одиночки был широкий шаг —Ведьма слегка прихрамывала. Травма явно была застарелой, давнишней, вряд ли уже причиняла боль. Одиночка не спрашивала, интересно ей не было. Сближаться с Ведьмой она не хотела, хотя и прекрасно знала, что невозможно остаться равнодушной к той, с кем в дороге проводишь дни, даже если время пролетает в молчании. Между путешественницами всегда появляется какая-то особенная связь, которую никак не предотвратить. В последний раз Одиночка ощущала такое слишком давно.  
  
Они редко делали привалы. Ведьма не жаловалась и на это, хотя было видно, что она страшно устает: не привыкла к подобному темпу и к такому количеству ходьбы. Но она молчала, упрямо поджимая губы.  
  
На четвертую ночь, лежа у костра, Одиночка спросила:  
  
— Как так вышло, что ты осталась жива?  
  
Ведьма посмотрела на нее с сомнением, будто боялась рассказывать свою историю. Одиночка понимала: скорее всего, она причиняет боль.  
  
— Я была далеко от Башни. Мое поселение стояло там, где ты нашла меня. Отряд Инквизиции добрался до нас незадолго до взрыва. — Ведьма надолго замолчала. Одиночка ее не торопила. — Я сбежала.  
  
Признание далось ей нелегко.  
  
Одиночка вдруг поняла: ей стыдно за то, что она жива.  
  
Ведьма потерла глаза, кажется, смахивая слезы.  
  
— Я пряталась в лесу под корнями дерева несколько дней. А когда решилась вернуться, то никого уже не было.  
  
Она глубоко вздохнула и закурила. Руки ее тряслись.  
  
— Только трусы порой выживают, — сказала Одиночка. Ведьма взглянула на нее неожиданно злыми мокрыми глазами.  
  
— Я не должна была выжить, — сказала она. — Я должна была быть сожжена вместе со всеми!  
  
— Ты жива, — сказала Одиночка глухо. — Радуйся этому, а не скорби.  
  
Ведьма посмотрела на нее еще мрачнее: так, будто ее ударили. И еще так, будто она разочаровалась.  
  
Одиночку это неожиданно задело.  
  
— По-твоему лучше жить хоть как-то, и неважно, какой ценой, чем умереть сражаясь?  
  
— Конечно, — Одиночка фыркнула. Вопрос показался ей глупым. — Жизнь — это жизнь, а ты — это все, что у тебя есть.  
  
Ведьма глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула. Лицо ее превратилось в безразличную маску.  
  
— Спорить глупо, — сказала она сдержанно.  
  
Одиночка пожала плечами.  
  
Позиция Ведьмы возмущала, но спорить не хотелось.  
  
Одиночка, выгрызшая себе жизнь и державшаяся за нее, как могла, просто не понимала. Ведьма, сумевшая убежать, сумевшая спрятаться от солдат, совершенно не была этому рада. А ведь ей давно пора было найти себе место в этом новом мире, а не прятаться от него, забившись в лесах и строя из себя несчастную жертву самой себя.  
  
Но кто Одиночка такая, чтобы учить ее жизни. Просто попутчица для той, кто боится идти одна.  
  
Ведьма уж как-нибудь сама разберется со своим прошлым. И с собой.  
  
На седьмую ночь Одиночка спросила:  
  
— Слушай, что такого делали ведьмы, что вас так ненавидели?  
  
— Мы лечили людей, — ответила Ведьма. — И вскрывали трупы, чтобы помогать живым. Мы не поклонялись Оку, а обращались к лесу, или к воде, или к ветру…  
  
Да уж, у Инквизиции определенно были какие-то проблемы с собственным эго, раз уж ее задели такие мелочи.  
  
Оставив Ведьму собирать хворост, Одиночка ушла на охоту, надеясь найти кролика, а лучше двух. Удивительно, но здесь она едва ли верила, что найдет хоть самого захудалого и больного. Их всегда было огромное количество: вокруг Города они плодились постоянно, чем непременно радовали, там они были здоровыми и вкусными. А здесь же…  
  
Одиночка вздрогнула, услышав неприятный звук сбоку. Она сжала в пальцах Огнедышащую, прислушиваясь, выглядывая что-то в кустах.  
  
Из листвы на нее прыгнуло что-то.  
  
Времени разглядывать не было. Одиночка рванулась, выставила трубу — и руки вспыхнули, посылая огненную струю. Худые лапы с огромными когтями задели ее плащ, но порвать ткань не сумели, оставив лишь вмятины.  
  
Тварь, что прыгнула на нее, громко заверещала и рванулась в бок.  
  
Это был волк, очень худой, с облезшей шерстью и горящими зеленым глазами. Одиночка досадливо подумала о Некрос и ее отвратительной привычке оживлять трупы и бросать их просто так. Но, может, и не в ней дело. Такое порой происходило: аура поднимала мертвых, полуобглоданных, полуразложившихся, и звери начинали вести себя так же, как вели при жизни.  
  
Волк бросился на нее опять, и Одиночка успела ударить его Огнедышащей, сбив ему нижнюю челюсть, а потом она опять выплюнула пламя.  
  
Когда волк полег, Одиночка вернулась к охоте, умудрившись не подпалить целый лес.  
  
Ей удалось поймать двух очень худых кроликов, выглядевших жалко и не особо привлекательно.  
  
Но выбирать не из чего.  
  
— Что там случилось? — спросила Ведьма взволнованно, отвлекшись от хвороста, как только Одиночка вернулась.  
  
— А, с волком подралась, — отмахнулась она и мысленно хохотнула с выражения лица Ведьмы.  
  
Одиночка присела возле разложенного хвороста и отточенным движением содрала с кролика шкуру, пока Ведьма разводила костер. Получалось у нее не очень, она недовольно ворчала, шипела. Одиночка, конечно, могла развести костер за полсекунды, но не стала вмешиваться.  
  
Должна же и от Ведьмы быть какая-то польза.  
  
Одиночка услышала характерное шипение и повернула голову, увидев, что Ведьма сидела, сложив руки над ветками домиком, и с ее дрожащих пальцев сыпались искры.  
  
И она так умеет?  
  
Похоже, что ее огонь обжигал.  
  
Ветки загорелись, и Ведьма одернула руки, встряхивая их и ругаясь шепотом. Она села, привалившись к стволу дерева так, будто простое заклинание (или что это было?) лишило ее всех сил.  
  
Одиночка давно поняла, что готовить еду своим огнем не вариант, она ее только сжигает.  
  
Кроличье мясо было очень сухим и совсем безвкусным. Ведьма ела без особого энтузиазма, так, будто была не голодна, хотя в прошлый раз мясо они ели только два дня назад, довольствуясь ягодами, корешками и травами. Ведьма в них хорошо разбиралась, так что никто даже не отравилась.  
  
— Мы сжигали своих умерших, — сказала Ведьма, бросив кроличьи кости в костер, и уставилась на огонь. — По ночам. Мы никогда не относились к смерти как к чему-то страшному. Мы видели ее как неизбежный этап цикла. Умереть, чтобы вернуться, — так это было. Мы праздновали смерть точно так же, как праздновали рождение. Но теперь… — она закрыла глаза, будто пытаясь справиться с болью, — смерть — это тварь, что сожрала всех, кого я знала.  
  
— Почему ты боишься меня? Я твоя подруга, — процитировала Одиночка что-то из текстов, что она читала, когда еще носила плащ с глазом без зрачка. Просто вспомнилось. — Я всего лишь показываю странницам дорогу за поворот, чтобы привести их к свободе.  
  
Ведьма взглянула на нее очень странно, будто смутно узнала эти строки, но скоро она опять уставилась в огонь, и он отражался в ее глазах.  
  


*

  
  
От былой Инквизиции, конечно, мало что осталось. До нее они добрались, когда Одиночка уже потеряла счет ночам.  
  
Одиночка с сомнением оглядела маленький форт с выцветшими от времени стягами. Люди, сновавшие по его стенам, были похожи на кучку разбойников, а никак не на рыцарей в белом из книг.  
  
— Почему нам не обойти по лесу? — спросила Одиночка. — Сделаем крюк, но зато не будем с ними сталкиваться.  
  
Она обернулась на Ведьму. Та выглядела очень напряженной и немного бледной.  
  
Одиночка понимала, что, скорее всего, Ведьме страшно хотелось отомстить за своих сестер, ненавидимых непонятно за что. Но что они могут сделать вдвоем против маленького отряда? Неясно даже, сколько людей укрывается в глубинах форта. Чистые не трогают Стаю, но страшно представить, что эти ненормальные могут сделать здесь, когда до территорий Стаи далеко, а им в руки может попасться самая настоящая ведьма.  
  
— Стена идет от берега до берега, — сказала Ведьма сипло.  
  
Она смотрела на потрепанные изорванные знамена, свисавшие со стен, и хмурилась, сильно сжав губы — так, что они побелели. Со знамен смотрел огромный глаз без зрачка. Ткань выцвела и обтрепалась, больше не внушая трепета перед могуществом. Да и могущества уже не было.  
  
Кучка разбойниц.  
  
Двадцать лет назад Одиночка носила плащ с этим глазом без зрачка.  
  
Как же она ненавидела его теперь.  
  
Ей вспомнились собственная боль, страх и ярость — сначала такие беспомощные. А потом Одиночка поняла, что может обратить их в силу. Может выжечь, оставив лишь кости. Это она и сделала, нисколько не сомневаясь.  
  
Она лишилась всех, кроме себя — за себя и сразилась.  
  
Кажется, в общей ненависти они с Ведьмой нашли друг друга.  
  
Только, казалось, Ведьма из этой ненависти силы не черпала.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — переспросила Одиночка.  
  
— Лес нашептал.  
  
— Я была здесь, — сказала Одиночка. — Там, — она кивнула на восток, — стена полуразрушена, ее можно перелезть. Проблем с этим не будет, но…  
  
Она резко смолкла и посмотрела в сторону форта.  
  
— Что такое? — переспросила Ведьма почти шепотом.  
  
— Мне показалось…  
  
Кусты рядом зашевелились.  
  
Подходить к форту так близко было плохим решением.  
  
— Дракон задери, — шикнула Одиночка, отступая назад. Они повыскакивали со всех сторон, из кустов, точно разбойницы. Когда-то воры поджидали обозы на дорогах, когда обозы еще ходили, когда городов было больше. Одиночка это время не застала. Ведьма — наверное.  
  
Одиночка подняла руку почти механически, пытаясь защитить Ведьму, спрятать ее за собой. Благо, чистые не знали о ее происхождении, иначе, наверное, проблем было бы еще больше. Хотя едва ли остатки инквизиции помнят старые ритуалы, которые нужны были для лишения ведьм сил.  
  
— Чистые не трогают стайных, — сказала Одиночка, отступая на шаг назад, краем глаза замечая, что их берут в кольцо.  
  
— Стая слишком далеко, — сказала старшая женщина, вероятно, бывшая главной.  
  
Среди чистых было и несколько мужчин. Вероятно, здесь они были недолго, двое из них выглядели не очень. Кожа на их лицах потрескалась, у кого-то — шла волдырями. Скоро аура сожрет их.  
  
Если раньше их не сожрет пламя.  
  
Одиночка отцепила Огнедышащую от пояса, крепко сжимая в нагревшихся пальцах.  
  
Ведьма за ее спиной дышала слишком громко. Нервировала.  
  
— Измененные выродки!  
  
Люди, окружившие их, разом сорвались со своих мест, и Одиночка рванулась тоже, автоматическим движением ударяя первую подвернувшуюся под руку женщину трубой. Удар вышел сильный, с небрежного размаху: она вскрикнула и упала, кровь хлестнула из разбитого виска.  
  
Ведьма позади нее выкрикнула что-то: с характерным звуком из ее рук вылетел сноп искр, потом что-то ударило, вспыхнув, точно молния, и несколько разбойниц полегли на месте. Одиночка успела увидеть это краем глаза, коротко обернувшись, но тут же ее сильно ударили по руке, нож в чужих пальцах лишь задел кромкой лезвия, оставляя после себя длинную царапину, пропоров одежду. Одиночка выронила из пальцев Огнедышащую, выругавшись, рванулась и заблаговременно бросила на землю плащ.  
  
Это ее движение восприняли со странными смешками. Одиночка успела ударить одну разбойницу, когда ее схватили еще две, вцепились крепко, придавливая к земле, вынуждая рухнуть на колени.  
  
Одиночка замерла, загнанно дыша. Они только держали. Ничего больше не делали. Она увидела, что Ведьму схватили тоже, тоже вынудили упасть, и теперь она огромными глазами смотрела в землю, ее грудь часто вздымалась, и у нее дрожали губы.  
  
Подошел один из мужчин, все это время стоявший в стороне. Не к Одиночке — к Ведьме, и у Одиночки внутри все напряглось, натянулось до боли; она рванулась в грубых руках, но ее удержали.  
  
Ведьма подняла на мужчину глаза, из которых исчез страх, проступила дерзкая гордость. Ее лица коснулась его грязная ладонь: кожа на ней была такая, будто вот-вот лопнет и сойдет лоскутами.  
  
Ведьма вцепилась в эту ладонь зубами.  
  
Мужчина одернул руку и ударил Ведьму по лицу; ее голова сильно мотнулась, а потом цепкие пальцы впились в ее волосы.  
  
Одиночка рванулась в крепких руках, зарычала и втолкнула воздух в легкие. Он тут же раскалился, обжигая ее изнутри.  
  
Одиночка вспыхнула.  
  
Пламя объяло ее за полсекунды: одна чистая вскрикнула, отпуская ее, а вторую Одиночка схватила сама, прижала к себе, обжигая, и та забарахталась в ее руках, почти переходя на визг. Одиночка быстро отпихнула ее от себя и рванулась к тем, что держали Ведьму. Они быстро отпустили ее, испугавшись. Ведьма упала на траву, не издав ни звука, а Одиночка налетела на чистых огненным ураганом.  
  
Она почувствовала, как горят собственные ресницы и только начавшие отрастать волосы. Вспыхнула одежда, факелом зажглась шляпа, но сейчас ее не было жалко. Сейчас хотелось жечь.  
  
Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как Одиночка позволяла себе гореть! Она пользовалась Огнедышащей, потому что так было проще, но каким же наслаждением было полыхать всем телом, чувствовать энергию, могущество каждой клеткой тела, что принимала огонь как родное, как часть себя.  
  
Чужая кожа плавилась от огненного вихря, шипел человеческий жир.  
  
Резануло острой болью слева меж ребер, Одиночка дрогнула, но огонь не исчез, вспыхнул только сильнее, и ее собственная кровь зашипела, моментально сворачиваясь. Одиночка рванулась, хватаясь за ту, кто ранила ее, обожгла, полыхающими руками вцепилась в ее голову, прожигая кожу до костей.  
  
Наваждение спало.  
  
Одиночка остановилась посреди выжженной поляны, тяжело дыша; огонь вернулся в ее тело, так и не причинив никакого вреда ей самой. Вокруг лежали обугленные скрюченные трупы с распахнутыми в крике ртами.  
  
Одиночка содрала с себя остатки одежды, бросила ее и подняла с земли плащ, который заблаговременно отбросила. Она прикрылась, грустно посмотрела на остатки шляпы и провела рукой по гладкому затылку.  
  
Волосы напора огня не выдерживали.  
  
Одиночка огляделась.  
  
Ведьма обнаружилась на кромке поляны, за деревом. Она вышла, отряхиваясь, и посмотрела на нее странно.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросила Одиночка, окидывая взглядом трупы и ища не сгоревшую одежду.  
  
— Да.  
  
Одиночка кивнула и подошла к одному из тел, чтобы стащить с него штаны.  
  
Найдя новую одежду, Одиночка оделась. Жизнь научила ее отсутствию всякой брезгливости.  
  
— Твоя сила поразительна, — сказала Ведьма. Она была такой бледной, испуганной, но стояла, выпрямившись, и смотрела на Одиночку очень странным восхищенным взглядом.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответила Одиночка, интонация прозвучала скорее вопросительно.  
  
— Тебе спасибо, — ответила Ведьма.  
  
Одиночке вдруг подумалось, что ведьмы какие-то совершенно не опасные. Или просто ей попалась такая? Беззащитная и не способная навредить? За что Инквизиция так их боялась?  
  
За сбор трав и лечение простуды благовоньями?  
  
Проходить прямо через форт Одиночка побоялась. Мало ли, сколько еще людей будет внутри. Так что она потянула Ведьму вдоль стены, ища дыру.   
  
Скоро форт остался позади. В чужих штанах было немного неудобно, они слегка жали. Одиночка только надеялась, что она к этому попривыкнет.  
  
К закату они вышли на крутой берег. Далеко внизу о скалы билось гневное море. Погода стояла ясная, спокойная, потихоньку над головой загорались звезды, вступая в свои ночные права. На востоке тянулась по горизонту каемка черной земли.  
  
Там они и сделали привал, разведя костер. Ведьма достала из сумки травы, ступку и пестик, принявшись что-то колдовать. Одиночка устало упала напротив нее на траву, поморщившись, взявшись распускать и перешивать штаны так, чтобы было удобнее, благо она всегда таскала с собой лишние куски ткани. В неверном огненном свете глаза начинали слезиться, приходилось сильно щуриться.  
  
— Я видела, тебя ранили, — сказала Ведьма, когда Одиночка закончила и натянула на себя штаны.  
  
Одиночка уже успела позабыть об этом.  
  
Она махнула рукой.  
  
— Ничего страшного, огонь остановил кровь.  
  
— Лучше все-таки обработать. Иди сюда.  
  
Одиночка не стала пререкаться.  
  
Она послушно пересела к Ведьме ближе, сняла плащ, открывая неприятный порез на руке и боку. Выглядело страшно, но почти не болело.  
  
С осторожностью опытной врачевательницы Ведьма взяла ее руку в свою и с молчаливым сосредоточением принялась втирать сделанную ей мазь в кожу вокруг. Одиночка лишь устало смотрела за ее движениями, сильно сгорбившись, думая о том, что для женщины, которой уже около ста пятидесяти лет, Ведьма так хорошо сохранилась.  
  
Все ведьмы так долго живут?.. Жили?  
  
— Повернись, — попросила Ведьма, чтобы получить лучший доступ к ране на боку, как только закончила с рукой, перевязав ее какими-то тряпичными лоскутами.  
  
Одиночка повернулась к ней почти что спиной, и Ведьма ненадолго замерла.  
  
Ее прохладный палец коснулся огромного шрама у Одиночки на спине. Он тянулся от правой лопатки наискось вниз, оканчиваясь почти у бедра.  
  
От кнута.  
  
— Да он старый уже, чего его лечить, — буркнула та и напряглась, не справившись с собой. Оставаться беспристрастной не получалось. Застарелые шрамы не болели, да и на коже они остались навсегда как напоминание о том, что она вырвалась и выжила, но и воспоминания никуда не делись.  
  
Воспоминания, конечно, тоже свидетельство ее упорству и удаче, но они были неприятными. Хоть тело уже и не помнило и капли той боли.  
  
Ведьма, казалось, почувствовала ее смятение, и убрала руку, взявшись за свежий глубокий порез.  
  
Когда Одиночка ложилась спать, Ведьма наносила получившуюся травяную кашицу на оставшиеся на ее теле синяки. Какое-то время Одиночка позволила себе смотреть на обнаженные плечи.  
  
Ведьма разбудила ее на рассвете.  
  
Звезды медленно гасли, сдаваясь безжалостному рассвету.  
  
Ведьма прищурилась на солнце и указала Одиночке на восток. Там в слепящих лучах рассвета, точно по центру солнечного диска, тянулась тонкая черная игла.  
  
— Башня?  
  
— Да.  
  
Ведьма отвернулась от солнца. На ее лице залегли глубокие тени, отчего оно стало жутким. Одиночка почти не обратила на это внимания.  
  
Солнце поспешно уходило выше, и Башня растворялась в поле зрения, будто исчезала вслед за рассветом.  
  
— Ее видно только если солнце точно за ней. Сделано для того, чтобы… чтобы только знающие могли ее найти. Теперь ты тоже знаешь, — она сказала это тихо и потерянно. Для нее, похоже, это было очень важно. Одиночка взглянула на нее, приподняв брови, а потом опять посмотрела на Башню, но ее уже не было видно. Солнце поднялось выше.  
  
— Сколько нам идти? — спросила Одиночка.  
  
— Долго, — отозвалась Ведьма все еще потерянно. — Континент изрезан, нам придется делать большой крюк.  
  
— Долго, — согласилась Одиночка.  
  
— Испугалась? — вдруг поддела Ведьма. Одиночка даже опешила, уставилась на нее с плохо скрываемым удивлением. Ведьма не шутила. Не говорила с сарказмом. А теперь вдруг такая перемена.  
  
— Глупость, — отозвалась Одиночка. — Конечно, нет.  
  
Ведьма вдруг улыбнулась ей лисьей улыбкой, и лицо ее стало светлым и молодым.  
  
Улыбка Ведьме очень шла, но улыбалась она редко.  
  
А сейчас Одиночке показалось, что Ведьма ее моложе.  
  
Одиночка знала, конечно, что она намного старше нее. И в глубине души она была такой ранимой, трепетной, пусть и прятала это за одиночеством и черствостью, напускной, ненастоящей, оправданной тем, что так долго Ведьма не общалась ни с кем.  
  
Ведьма села у догоревшего костра, сгорбившись. Чем ближе была Башня, тем нервознее она становилась. Одиночка обратила внимание на то, как заметнее теперь менялось ее настроение.  
  
Еще раз Одиночка взглянула в сторону Башни, щурясь, и повернулась к Ведьме, садясь на траву.  
  
Та сунула в зубы самокрутку и похлопала себя по карманам, ища спички. Не найдя, она негромко выругалась, но сама зажечь огонь не смогла. Тогда Одиночка села к ней поближе. Она подняла руку, и на кончике ее пальца вспыхнул крошечный огонек, тут же слегка опалив кожу жаром. Ведьма застыла, уставилась на это напряженно и вынула самокрутку изо рта, придерживая двумя пальцами, пока Одиночка зажигала.  
  
— Ты говорила, что не можешь управляться с силой без концентратора энергии.  
  
— Не могу, — согласилась Одиночка, — но когда огонь настолько крошечный, то проблем он не вызывает.  
  
Ведьма затянулась, блаженно прикрывая глаза, и выдохнула струйку дыма серыми губами.  
  
Одиночка подумала о том, что нужно было бы отсесть обратно туда, где она сидела, сохраняя между ними достаточно расстояния, но она вдруг не смогла себя заставить: потушила огонь и взглянула на свою руку. Ожога не осталось, хотя пекло очень больно. Одиночка только рукой встряхнула и опять посмотрела на Ведьму. Та полулежала к ней боком, часто затягиваясь, не открывая глаз, и воздух пропитывался дымом.  
  
— Что ты куришь?  
  
— Смесь трав, — отозвалась Ведьма, — Тут подорожник, пустырник и шалфей.  
  
Одиночка наклонила голову вбок, облизала сухие губы и попросила:  
  
— Дай попробовать.  
  
Ведьма разомкнула веки как-то медленно, будто пьяно, взглянула на нее из-под темно-медных ресниц и протянула самокрутку. Одиночка взяла ее, соприкоснувшись с ней пальцами, и затянулась. Она не так часто курила: всего пару раз в жизни, но настолько привыкла к дыму в легких, что сейчас не закашлялась. Во рту остался горький привкус.  
  
Ведьма смотрела на нее как-то странно, с примесью чего-то неясного в темных глазах, блестевших в закатных отсветах солнца.  
  
Одиночка вернула ей сигарету, и Ведьма, не сводя с нее взгляда, сделала затяжку, плотно губами обхватывая кончик.  
  
Одиночка моргнула и склонила голову чуть вбок, а где-то изнутри в груди защекотало иголочками.  
  
— Понравилось? — спросила Ведьма тихо, зажимая сигарету двумя пальцами и выдыхая дым.  
  
— Я не любительница курения, — отозвалась Одиночка тихо. — Но понравилось.  
  
Ведьма странным жестом слегка прикусила нижнюю губу, повела плечом и отвела взгляд, докуривая сигарету, а потом и вовсе отвернулась, задумчиво смотря на листву.  
  
— Расскажи мне свою историю, — попросила Ведьма. — Мою ты знаешь. А что случилось с тобой?  
  
Одиночка не любила вспоминать о тех годах.  
  
— Когда-то я состояла в рядах чистых, — сказала она.  
  
Ведьма посмотрела на нее напряженно. Одиночку это не покоробило. Она понимала этот взгляд, на ту себя она бы посмотрела точно так же.  
  
— Аура начала менять меня. И когда это проявилось впервые, то… они поймали меня. Скрутили. Заперли в нашем форте и пытали. Зачем-то. Они даже сами не знают, почему ненавидят измененных. Им просто это нравится, это просто повод разделить людей на «своих» и «чужих». И когда я стала «чужой», они очень долго делали мне больно. А потом я вырвалась и сожгла всех. И сбежала.  
  
Одиночка помнила, как пахла паленая плоть, плавившийся человеческий жир, как горели волосы, и как в стенах форта стоял беспомощный мерзкий визг. Там были те, с кем Одиночка когда-то делила еду и сон, с кем она шутила и смеялась, с кем бок о бок шла по зараженным лесам.  
  
Но они отвернулась от нее, и она отвернулась от них в ответ.  
  
— Вот и все. Ничего особенного.  
  
Ведьма долго молчала.  
  
Потом произнесла:  
  
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить.  
  
Одиночка махнула рукой.  
  
— Это было давно. И это открыло мне глаза на то, какими они были жалкими крысами, боящимися всего на свете.  
  
— Теперь я поняла, о чем ты говорила, — сказала Ведьма тихо. — Тогда, когда я рассказала тебе свою историю. Но я все еще верю в то, во что верю.  
  
— Понимание — уже неплохо.  
  
— Наши истории нельзя сравнивать, — продолжила Ведьма. — Это разные вещи. Ты спасалась от своих же. Я своих не защитила.  
  
Одиночка пожала плечами.  
  
— Жизнь — это жизнь. Неважно, как ты ее вырвала и ценой чего. Главное, что она у тебя все еще есть и ты можешь сделать с ней то, что ты хочешь.  
  
— Я и делаю, — ответила Ведьма. — Я иду туда, где жил мой народ…  
  
— Почему ты ждала так долго? — Одиночка прищурилась. — Почему ты… больше ста лет прошло.  
  
Ведьма очень смутилась, как только услышала вопрос, и отвела взгляд, поджимая губы.  
  
— Я… боялась… просто…  
  
— Не говори, если не хочешь.  
  
Ведьма замолчала и стыдливо опустила ресницы.  
  
Одиночка не стала больше ничего спрашивать, решив не травмировать тонкую душевную организацию еще сильнее.  
  
Через некоторое время они пошли дальше, затоптав костер.  
  
Спустя несколько дней ландшафт изменился.  
  
Горная цепь выросла как-то неожиданно, встала перед ними огромной зеленой стеной, поросшей травой и деревьями. Под ногами угадывалось подобие какой-то древней дороги, и она, заросшая, разбитая, вела в расщелину меж горами.  
  
Горная стена помешала Одиночке пойти дальше до Башни тогда, в прошлый раз. Одиночка просто не нашла места, где ее перейти. Тогда она, вероятно, вышла к стене восточнее, где не было никаких перевалов, а высились только почти что отвесные скалы.  
  
— Это перевал, — сказала Ведьма и пошла дальше.  
  
Одиночка последовала.  
  
Тропа уходила резко вверх и немного петляла меж деревьев и камней. Идти было не так уж и сложно, но дыхания порой не хватало. Справа скоро послышался ручей, который еще чуть выше пересек тропу наискось и теперь был слева. Выросли отвесные скальные стены всех оттенков серого и сизого. Одиночке подумалось, что именно в таком месте должны обитать драконы или подобные твари. Но перевал не ощущался как какое-то страшное место. Он был даже красивым.  
  
Ведьма шла уверенно. Тропа, конечно, была всего одна, да и заблудиться здесь нереально. Но зато оступиться и сломать ногу — легко.  
  
Чем выше поднимались, тем круче становился склон. Далеко справа Одиночка увидела тонкий локон водопада, падавший со скалы.  
  
— Когда-то мой народ приходил сюда зимовать, — сказала Ведьма почти шепотом, как только склон неожиданно стал пологим, и Одиночка увидела, что они оказались в огромной горной чаше, маленькой овальной долине, полностью поросшей травой, без единого дерева, вход в которую был до того узким, что очень легко его было оборонять, если что.  
  
Но ничего здесь не говорило о возможном присутствии человека даже в прошлом.  
  
Одиночка взволнованно положила ладонь на Огнедышащую, прислушиваясь. Ведьма вела ее дальше, через долину, к выходу из нее с противоположной стороны. Одиночка все прикидывала: место хорошо и для дракона, и для грифона, и мантикоре понравится. Но им повстречались лишь змеи и ящерицы, пугливо убегавшие, стоило наступить в траву.  
  
— Мы можем остановиться здесь на ночь, — предложила Ведьма, остановившись.  
  
Одиночка посмотрела на небо, щурясь.  
  
— Слишком открытое место, — сказала она недовольно.  
  
Но поддалась.  
  
За ночь действительно ничего не произошло.  
  
Когда они вышли из долины и сошли с перевала вниз, то с севера повернули на юго-восток и скоро вышли к реке.  
  
— Это Арга, — сказала вдруг Ведьма, остановившись. — Обмелела как…  
  
Река действительно казалась очень обмелевшей: можно было видеть ее каменистое очень широкое русло. Вода в Арге была какой-то молочно-белой, мутной, сильные ее пороги громко шумели, но словно как-то вымученно и из последних сил.  
  
Может, так Одиночке казалось из-за долгого общения с Ведьмой. Да тут любой бы так начало казаться.  
  
— Мы использовали русла обмелевших рек как дороги, — сказала Ведьма, встав на самом берегу, сапогами почти касаясь воды. — Арга не разольется до весны. Ну… так было раньше, когда весны еще были, — она повернулась к Одиночке и посмотрела, как той показалось, беспомощно. — Мы расставляли Круги по берегам…  
  
— Я думала, Круг — это место, — ответила Одиночка.  
  
— У этого слова два значения, — начала Ведьма будто с неохотой. — По первому — да, это место проведения обрядов. Но по второму… это… люди. Не каменное или деревянное строение, понимаешь? Раньше мы не кочевали, но потом пришла Инквизиция, и нам пришлось начать перемещаться по миру. А потом…  
  
Она смолкла, махнув рукой.  
  
Они пошли дальше, против течения реки. Она все текла и текла, несла свои воды, шумела, и помимо нее не было никаких звуков. Листва с деревьев опадала, ее срывали изредка налетавшие порывы ветра. Лес стал ощущаться… мертвым.  
  
— Через несколько десятилетий, — сказала вдруг Ведьма, — от этого леса ничего не останется.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила Одиночка, шагая с ней вровень.  
  
— Я слышу, — ответила та, подняв взгляд на куцые кроны. — Лес стонет. Поет как во время тризны.


	3. Chapter 3

Лес, окружавший Башню, казалось, не дышал.  
  
Не то чтобы леса могли дышать по своему определению, но Одиночке было, с чем сравнивать. Рощицы, разбросанные по миру, жили и дышали, нестрашно ласково шумели, убаюкивая нежными звуками в безветрии, а светлые стволы деревьев никогда не давали ночи сомкнуться над головой беспросветно и бесповоротно.  
  
Этот же лес был темен и страшен.  
  
Даже для Одиночки.  
  
Ведьма же шагнула вперед как хозяйка.  
  
Мертвый лес вставал непроходимой громадой. Высоко-высоко тянулись толстые, в три, а то и в четыре обхвата деревья. Их гладкие ледяные стволы на ощупь были похожи на камень. Но разве камень способен так трещать на ветру? Ветви начинались очень высоко, не допрыгнуть, не докинуть веревку. Одиночка была достаточно высокой, и ветви находились на высоте трех-четырех ее ростов.  
  
Если бы они росли от земли, то лес был стал непроходимым склепом.  
  
У каменных деревьев была и листва. Громадные черные листья закрывали бесплодную землю от солнца и, может, потому она и была бесплодной. Голый серый камень, испещренный частыми трещинами. Мелкие отколоты камушки трещали под ногами непозволительно громко.  
  
Но при приглушенном свете дня, когда лес был наполнен грозным шепотом листвы и воем ветра, который совсем не чувствовался внизу, лес, как оказалось, был не так уж и страшен.  
  
Шли они, казалось, долго. Так долго, что Одиночка потеряла счет времени, бездумно следуя за Ведьмой. Та шагала уверенно, и эта ее уверенность немного успокаивала.  
  
Все изменилось, когда на мир рухнула ночь.  
  
Она обрушилась голодной стервятницей и сожрала свет тусклого солнца так быстро, будто это потушили свечу, а не солнце ушло за горизонт.  
  
Лес погрузился в кромешную тьму и тишину. Он застыл во времени, умер окончательно, превратился в огромную могилу, и Одиночке стало страшно. Ведьма продолжала идти еще некоторое время, взяв ее за руку, потом остановилась. Деревья обступали их со всех сторон, их черных стволов не было видно. Звуки исчезли до той степени, что Одиночке показалось, она оглохла. Если бы не собственное сердцебиение и их общее дыхание, то она бы уверилась в этом очень быстро.  
  
Казалось, из темноты наблюдают.  
  
За жизнь Одиночка усвоила простую истину: остановишься — умрешь. Выработанный за годы инстинкт гнал ее вперед, но Ведьма прошептала:  
  
— Дождемся утра.  
  
Одиночке так не хотелось останавливаться. Хотелось бежать, рваться к выходу, нестись со всех ног. Но Ведьма стояла совершенно спокойно, не отпуская ее похолодевшей руки, и Одиночка позволила себе довериться ей. Выдохнула и послушно присела на землю вслед за Ведьмой.  
  
— Тебе страшно? — спросила Ведьма, и Одиночка не стала врать:  
  
— Тревожно.  
  
— В этом лесу ничто нас не тронет.  
  
— Почему ты так уверена? Ты сказала, что была здесь в последний раз, когда была ребенком. Это было полтора века назад.  
  
Ведьма, казалось, немного смутилась.  
  
— Я знаю, что не тронет, — настояла она. — Я чувствую.  
  
Одиночке было недостаточно такого объяснения, но она не пошевелилась с места.  
  
— Лес молчит, — сказала Ведьма через несколько минут. — Он мертв от кончиков листьев до корней. В таком лесу нечему водиться.  
  
Одиночка могла назвать как минимум пятерых тварей, которым бы понравилось подобное место, но она не стала.  
  
— Когда-то я знала чистую, — сказала Ведьма тихо, ее шепот в темноте леса звучал волшебно и бархатно. — Это было… лет пятьдесят спустя после взрыва. Меня поймали, она должна была стать моим палачом.  
  
— Но не стала, — закончила Одиночка догадливо, не зная, зачем Ведьма рассказывает об этом.  
  
— Да. Палач, влюбившаяся в жертву. Она спасла меня, и ее убили. Ей было всего двадцать шесть…  
  
Одиночка поймала себя на мысли о том, что винить ту женщину за такое самопожертвование не может. И тут же эту мысль отбросила.  
  
— А ты ее любила? — спросила Одиночка глухо, даже не ожидав от себя.  
  
Ведьма помолчала.  
  
— Нет. Наверное, все-таки нет.  
  
На том разговор кончился.  
  
Одиночка так и не смогла уснуть, вслушиваясь с успокоившееся дыхание Ведьмы, которая задремала, привалившись к каменному стволу.  
  
Ее руки Одиночка так и не отпустила.  
  
Ведьма проснулась, казалось, через маленькую вечность. Одиночка все смотрела вверх, где должно было быть неба, но неба не было видно. И даже не было понятно, забрезжил ли за листвой рассвет. Но Ведьма встала и потянула ее за собой, удивительно легко ориентируясь в темноте.  
  
Скоро стало светлее, и Одиночка отпустила ее руку.  
  
— Мы почти вышли из леса, — сказала Ведьма скоро, остановившись. Одиночка сделала еще несколько шагов, но потом встала и повернулась к ней.  
  
Ведьма подошла ближе, смотря на нее пьянящими колдовскими глазами.  
  
Ведьма поцеловала ее.  
  
Одиночка дрогнула и закрыла глаза. Кажется, в последний раз она целовалась с каким-то парнем лет двадцать пять назад. Она не помнила ни его имени, ни каким был тот поцелуй. Но она была уверена, что сейчас было лучше. Пусть и в груди ничего не перевернулось, не появилось никаких бабочек в животе.  
  
Сухой факт прикосновения, не вызывавший бурной реакции ни у тела, ни у разума. Одиночка бы не сказала, что нуждалась в этом всю жизнь, но определенно точно нуждалась в этом сейчас.  
  
А Ведьма задрожала и подалась ближе, голодная до прикосновений и ласки. Одиночка положила ладони ей на талию, сжала, сминая одежду. Ведьма почти застонала, ее горло завибрировало, но звук не пошел, и Одиночка жадно впитала это ощущение. Она, жившая спокойно всю жизнь без чужого тепла рядом, легко переносила изменения в своей жизни и лишения, с ними связанные. А Ведьма, детство проведшая со своими сестрами, наверняка любившая и бывшая любимой, была так голодна до чей-то близости.  
  
Ведьма отстранилась первая. Она посмотрела Одиночке в глаза и тут же отвернулась.  
  
Одиночка шумно прочистила горло и утерла губы.  
  
Больше они об этом не говорили.  
  
— Идем?  
  
— Идем.  
  
Одиночка пошла вперед, ведя Одиночку прочь из огромного каменного леса, закрывавшего небо.  
  
Скоро гигантские каменные деревья стали снижаться и обратились в самые обыкновенные. Это был уже другой лес, когда-то дышавший и живший, но теперь же деревья засохли и скрючились. Здесь было видно небо, а потому лес не казался страшным. Находиться тут хоть и было неприятно, но все-таки спокойнее, чем там, среди камней.  
  
Ведьма больше не брала ее за руку, лишь шла вперед, сгорбившись. Одиночка смотрела то между ее лопаток, то себе под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о корни.  
  
Теперь меж веток был виден черный шпиль Башни. Абсолютно гладкая игла, которая, наверное, блестит на солнце, но сейчас небо прятали душные тучи. Скоро Башня стала видна и меж стволов, отсюда она казалась такой близкой, но сколько они не шли, она все не приближалась.  
  
Ведьма напряженно молчала.  
  
Одиночка мало представляла, что здесь может быть какая-то жизнь. Тут никого нет и уже очень давно.  
  
Деревья оборвались выжженным пустырем, и здесь они наткнулись на первое здание. Ведьма резко остановилась и вдохнула так громко, что Одиночка вздрогнула.  
  
Вернее сказать, не здание это, конечно, было.  
  
Просто обугленные и сгнившие доски, да каменный фундамент. В этом угадывался жилой когда-то дом.  
  
Одиночка прислушалась: даже птицы молчали. Если они здесь вообще были.  
  
Впереди виднелись еще дома. Такие же разрушенные, разбитые, уничтоженные.  
  
Одиночка остановилась посреди того, что когда-то было улицей, а Ведьма пошла дальше. Казалось, она впала в какой-то транс, не реагируя ни на что, шла и шла по прямой. Потом остановилась и повернула куда-то влево.  
  
Одиночка на какое-то время потеряла ее среди деревьев и сожженных домов. Она позволила Ведьме побыть одной, присела на сохранившийся каменный фундамент, поглядывая порой на душное небо и Башню, огромную, закрывавшую половину небосвода и упиравшуюся в облака.  
  
Неприятное было место.  
  
Одиночке думалось, тут должно быть полно трупов, костей, но ничего этого не было. Может, давно все растащили животные. Может, все это сгорело.  
  
Полтора века прошло.  
  
Люди едва ли придут сюда скоро. Еще долго сохранятся предрассудки, но, может, через несколько тысячелетий забудут об Инквизиции, забудут о ведьмах, и о прежних страхах. Зато наверняка появятся новые. Наверняка люди, что придут сюда, сочинят что-нибудь новое о Башне, что отбрасывает гигантскую тень. Сначала они будут говорить эти выдумки своим детям, чтобы те не убегали далеко, а потом выросшие дети расскажут об этом своим детям, и так страшилка превратится в легенду.  
  
Вечером тучи разошлись, открывая солнце. Одиночка встала и пошла искать Ведьму. Много времени это не заняло. Ведьма нашлась на одном из каменных фундаментов, она сидела и не шевелилась.  
  
Одиночка подошла.  
  
Ведьма смотрела взглядом холодным и пустым. Ее худое лицо в неверном закатном свете было еще суше, придавало ей болезненности.  
  
Одиночка смотрела на нее и на лице, мертвенном и усталом, видела прах веков и пепел погибших ее сестер, сожженных в огне.  
  
— Я устала, — сказала Ведьма вдруг потерянно и так удивленно, будто впервые за все годы эта мысль посетила ее. Ведьма часто заморгала, склонила голову и сжала ее руками, зажмурившись. — Устала, — Ведьма вскинула голову, и взгляд ее сделался диким. Одиночка наклонила голову вбок. — Их… нет. Их больше нет!  
  
Она осеклась. Замолчала. Глаза заблестели мокро и болезненно. Она достала из сумки мешочек, тряхнула его, и Одиночка услышала денежный звон. Она приподняла брови и поймала мешочек, когда Ведьма бросила его ей.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Я обещала тебе плату, — напомнила Ведьма тихо. Одиночка удивленно взглянула на нее, только сейчас вспоминая о том, что действительно ей обещали деньги за все это путешествие. Одиночка длинно выдохнула. Да, конечно. Только теперь деньги ее не слишком-то волновали. Волновало другое: пустой взгляд напротив, нервная дрожь сухих рук и посеревшее лицо Ведьмы.  
  
Мир Одиночки качнулся и со щелчком встал на место.  
  
Она даже не посмотрела на содержимое мешочка, следила взглядом за Ведьмой. Бледная, она села на бревно, где и сидела до того, а взгляд ее упорно избегал смотреть на Одиночку.  
  
— Ты ведь выполнила свою часть сделки, — сказала Ведьма еще тише и очень медленно, будто боялась, что иначе ее голос задрожит, а сама она заплачет. Но кожа вокруг ее глаз, и так воспаленная, покраснела еще сильнее, и сама она зажмурилась. — Тебе не нужно больше ходить за мной. Ты… Я больше не могу тебя держать.  
  
Одиночку взяла непонятная легкая злость.  
  
В какой момент она дала Ведьме понять, что ей все равно?!  
  
Ладно, поначалу. Одиночка понимала и не строила насчет себя иллюзий. Но потом, когда все это вышло на новый пугающий ее уровень. Разве она давала повода подумать, что готова просто бросить, просто уйти, забыть и никогда больше не вспомнить?  
  
Одиночка уронила мешочек с деньгами и широкими шагами подошла к Ведьме. Та не успела среагировать, как Одиночка взяла ее лицо в ладони, наклонилась и поцеловала в губы.  
  
Ведьму дернуло.  
  
Она с хрипом поймала воздух ртом, руки вцепились Одиночке в плечи, стиснули крепко-крепко, но не притянули и не оттолкнули. Она застыла, испуганная, задыхающаяся, в неверии.  
  
— Я никуда не уйду, — шепнула Одиночка с трудом. Говорить вдруг стало так тяжело, горло сдавило, а вдохи стали даваться так тяжело, будто воздух обратился в бушующее пламя. — Никуда…  
  
Ведьма не ответила. Она издала какой-то тяжелый, раздирающий душу звук, вцепилась крепче, но потом одну руку прижала к своему лицу, будто прячась. Одиночка опустила ладони ниже и положила их на плечи Ведьме.  
  
— Но почему? — выдавила она слабо. — Ты же…  
  
Одиночка опустила ресницы, медленно заставила себя вдохнуть и через силу сказала:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Слова дались так тяжело. Она вообще сомневалась, что когда-либо в своей жизни произносила их, никогда не отводила им значимую роль. И вот теперь она поняла, как избитая фраза, всю жизнь казавшаяся ей книжной и неестественной, может сломать неправильно сросшуюся душу и собрать заново.  
  
Ведьма смотрела так, будто мир, который вот-вот должен был рухнуть, перестал трястись и уравновесился.  
  
Она смотрела снизу вверх, приоткрыв сухие губы, и в ее глазах догорал закат.  
  
Она держалась за руки Одиночки, смотрела на нее дико и тяжело, пробирающе до костей.  
  
Одиночке становилось не по себе от этого взгляда, от того, как Ведьма дышит, и от того, как ее трясет.  
  
— Не молчи, — смогла сказать Одиночка. — Хотя бы скажи, что мне делать. Я не знаю…  
  
— Слова не нужны, — прошептала Ведьма едва слышно, и Одиночка выдохнула почти с облегчением, потому что говорить ей не хотелось, да и не умела она — о таком. — Не отпускай меня, больше ничего не нужно.  
  
Одиночка послушалась.  
  
Она притянула Ведьму к себе, обняла крепко-крепко, одним лишь жестом обещая… всё. Она зажмурилась, носом ткнулась в медную макушку. Меж губ попали мягкие пряди, и это было щекотно.  
  
Ведьма дышала так глубоко и часто, а сердце ее билось столь шумно, что становилось не по себе. Одиночка не могла понять, как бьется ее собственное сердце, и как слышится ее собственное дыхание. Ей было все равно. Но она бы не смогла сказать, что весь мир вдруг потерял свое значение и исчез. Нет, он шумел вокруг них, окружал и таил много потрясающего и страшного. Просто теперь, с Ведьмой в ее руках, этот мир стал ярче — на пару тонов.  
  
Одиночка очень мало значения придавала тактильному контакту и избегала его. Врачевательницы Стаи были, разумеется, не в счет. Их холодные отточенные прикосновения не были неприятны, но и приятны не были тоже.  
  
Одиночка не знала, что можно получать удовольствие от объятий.  
  
Не знала, что так приятно держать кого-то в руках и ощущать дыхание и биение сердца.  
  
Хотя, скорее, дело было только в Ведьме. Все это — из-за нее. И во рту сохнет — тоже из-за нее. И сердце заходится — тоже.  
  
Вот уж правда — ведьма — околдовала, ничего при этом не делая, лишь бросая задумчивые тоскливые взгляды, будучи самой собой.  
  
Ведьма дышала ей в шею, прикасаясь к коже губами. Ощущение было приятным. Теплым. Посылало мурашки по рукам.  
  
Они стояли так некоторое время. Потом медленно Ведьма отстранилась от нее, подняла лицо и поцеловала в губы.  
  
Одиночка закрыла глаза и вернула одну ладонь на ее щеку. Потом, помедлив, завела руку назад и обхватила Ведьму за затылок, прижимая к себе, удерживая.  
  
Целоваться, оказывается, приятно. Дышать одним воздухом на двоих. От этого по рукам ползут мурашки, и по позвоночнику вниз стекает жаркая волна. Ведьма схватилась за нее так отчаянно, будто от этого зависела вся ее жизнь.  
  
— Идем, — позвала Одиночка, отстранившись, взяла ее за руку и потянула за собой дальше от выжженного пустыря.  
  
Они вернулись в лес, мертвый и бесплодный, сели посреди сухих деревьев и застыли так.  
  
Ведьма молчала, голову сложив Одиночке на плечо. Одиночка молчала тоже. На уме вертелось столько всего, а она боялась ляпнуть что-то не так, рассмешить или смутить. Как выражать свои мысли в такой ситуации Одиночка не знала и впервые об этом жалела. Поэтому она только дышала и наслаждалась теплом и весом. Она прижималась щекой к волосам Ведьмы, сжимала ее руку крепко-крепко и смотрела на лес.  
  
Лес вокруг них умирал, а они любили друг друга.  
  
Одиночка никогда в жизни не ощущала себя настолько неважной для мира, как сейчас.  
  
В душе цвело — казалось, впервые — а лес увядал.  
  
Как удивительно это было — не находиться в гармонии с вечным.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Одиночка открыла глаза, Ведьмы не было рядом.  
  
Одиночка встала, пощелкав позвоночником, подхватила трубу и пошла к поселению, думая о том, что Ведьма должна быть именно там.  
  
Она нашлась очень быстро, стояла в одном из полуразрушенных домов и смотрела на что-то. Она была к Одиночке спиной, плечи ее дрожали, будто она плакала. Тогда Одиночка подошла, цепляя трубу к поясу, и встала сзади.  
  
Ведьма смотрела на нечто, что когда-то было какой-то куклой. Или вроде того.  
  
— У меня была такая в детстве, — сказала Ведьма тихо-тихо, поворачиваясь к Одиночке лицом.  
  
Одиночка посмотрела в усталое серое лицо Ведьмы и, подавшись неясному порыву, крепко сжала ее ладонь, и Ведьма вздрогнула, размыкая веки. Ее тусклые, такие мертвые глаза, смотрели с болью и безумной тоской.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказала Одиночка негромко, но ровно и уверено. Ведьма вздохнула, и ее глаза намокли.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответила она, переплетая с ней пальцы. Одиночка потянула ее к себе, и Ведьма оттолкнулась от пыльной стены и упала в ее руки. — Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказала она. Потом помолчала и тихо-тихо прошептала: — Я так устала. Я хочу домой.  
  
Одиночка поняла: она имеет в виду прошлое. Счастливое, давнишнее, где она была окружена сестрами, где наверняка кого-то любила, и кто-то любила ее.  
  
— Послушай меня, — сказала вдруг Одиночка, отстранив ее от себя, поймав за плечи и крепко сжав, смотря в мокрые глаза. — Ты должна оставить это. Я знаю, как это сложно. Я знаю, это кажется невыносимым. Я знаю, как хочется держаться за прошлое, что есть сил. Но его нужно оставить. Мир стал другим, и ты должна найти свое место в нем, раз ты еще жива.  
  
— Я не могу, — ответила Ведьма тихо-тихо. — Мне не за что… сражаться. Жить. Никого не осталось.  
  
Одиночка вдруг разозлилась.  
  
— У тебя есть ты. Сражаться — за себя! Ты последняя из ведьм. Ты хочешь, чтобы о вас не осталось воспоминаний? Ты могла бы можешь пойти со мной, ты можешь помогать Стае, ты можешь учить других женщин своему искусству. Не дай ему умереть окончательно.  
  
Ведьма прижала ладони к лицу. Потом медленно, словно через силу, кивнула, признавая Одиночку правой.  
  
— Давай дойдем до Башни, — предложила она.  
  
Одиночка кивнула.  
  
Дорога не заняла много времени. Выжженная деревня стояла прямо у подножия. Они вышли на еще один пустырь, земля здесь обратилась в серый бесплодный камень.  
  
Башня высилась, отбрасывая гигантскую черную тень, и даже смотреть на эту тень было неприятно, но, благо, указывала она на запад, а зашли они с северной стороны.  
  
Одиночка остановилась. Ведьма же пошла дальше, не окликнув ее.  
  
Сказать честно, Одиночка ожидала от Башни гораздо большего. Об этом месте ходили настоящие легенды среди измененных, истории обещали дорогие артефакты, огромных страшных зверей-стражей, магические барьеры и черт еще знает что.  
  
Но ничего этого не было.  
  
Выжженный пустырь, свидетельство геноцида.  
  
Одиночка отмерла и пошла за Ведьмой.  
  
Та протянула руку и коснулась гладкого камня, черного и блестящего. Одиночка не решилась встать рядом.  
  
Башня ее не впечатлила.  
  
Одиночке думалось, Башня должна быть чем-то особенным, но это строение — огромное, древнее, удивительно сохранившееся и не поддавшееся разрушению — все же было просто гигантским зданием из холодного черного камня.  
  
Ведьма огладила стену, прижалась к ней лбом и постояла так немного.  
  
— Раньше, — сказала она, — если коснуться Башни, можно было услышать… а, — она махнула рукой, отступив. — Уже неважно.  
  
Ведьма отвернулась от черного камня.  
  
Одиночка подняла глаза вверх. Башня блестела в неровном мутном солнечном свете, будто ее долго полировали. Башня тянулась в небеса, истончаясь до размеров иглы где-то далеко-далеко, вот-вот пропорет небесный купол.  
  
«Старый мир умер, — подумала Одиночка. — Новый мир убил его».  
  
Она повернулась к Ведьме. Та неспешно брела обратно к лесу.  
  
Одиночка окинула взглядом ее худую сгорбленную фигуру и пошла вслед за ней.


End file.
